Coach Mike Kankle
Coach Michael Edward "Mike" Kankel is the main antagonist of the 2001 television movie When Good Ghouls Go Bad. Kankel is the football coach and Phys. ed. teacher of Walker Falls Junior High who is also running for mayor. He is one responsible Curtis Danko's death and Walker Falls' paranoid fear of Halloween in general. Biography 20 years ago In Junior High, Kankel and his friends liked to bully Curtis Danko, an outcast kid who was very artistic. On Halloween night, Kankel while walking by the school with friends, saw Curtis, who was given an award by "Uncle" Fred Walker, in the art room finishing the statue of Fred. They used a ladder to get up in to the art room and locked Curtis in a kiln, where he put the statue, as a cruel joke. When a heard a janitor coming into the room, Kankle and the others made their escape not knowing after they left the janitor accidently turned on the kiln. The next day saw the kiln on all day and went in there. When in the kiln Kankel found Curtis dead and the nice statue he made of Fred. Upon realizing he was wrong about Curtis and not wanting a statue of Fred and not his own father, Pops, was going to be put in town square, Kankel wrote down and made up a phony curse that if Walker Falls ever celebrated Halloween again, Curtis would return from the dead and kill them all. Then Kankle covered the statue and throw in his ash in his face and came out of the kiln pretending that his eyes were burning and that he was blind, an act he continued for three days, and said that it was from looking at Curtis' statue. Kankel claims that the statue was evil and then everyone in the art saw the supposed curse. Since then the entire town has become fearful and not celebrated Halloween, even afraid to say the word "Halloween". Present 20 years later, Kankel is married and his a son named Ryan, who is also a bully. Kankle is now a physical education teacher at Walker Falls Junior High and coach of the school's football team, as well as stated his own campaign to run for Mayor. Around a week from Halloween, he and Ryan begin to bully Danny Walker, Fred's grandson who recently moved to Walker Falls from Chicago, for putting Halloween decorations. Later that night during a town meeting, when James, Danny's father and Fred's son, made proposal to have a Halloween festival to get three wealthy German investors finance the Walker family chocolate factory, Kankle was against it and was pleased when people run out of town hall screaming when James tired explain his proposal further. The next day Kankel lead an angry mob to the Walker house for seemingly put up Halloween decorations all over Walker Falls for the Halloween festival. Personally Kankel is stereotypical jock, he likes football, and enjoys bullying others, including anybody different, and is arrogant and egotistical. He is sexist believing traditional "manly" things like arm punching contests and football and dislikes what he considers "sissy" things, like art, drama, and marching band, and anyone who funds them such as "Uncle" Fred Walker. He also despised Fred for not funding the football camp his own father, Pops, wanted to have. He is jealous of that a Statue of Fred, and not of Pops, was going to be put in the center of town so much he tired make the whole town never celebrate Halloween again and make everybody hate Fred. Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Dimwits Category:Envious Category:Paranoid Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes